Harley and Joker
by Avatarcomeback
Summary: She's back in her town, and yes she's as badass as ever, but what's happened to her Puddin, and herself? Sex crazed and hell bent on revenge and do-overs, Harley and The Joker might just start over. RATED M for multiple reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The flight was filled with kisses and touches but Harley was starting to get testy. She hadn't had her Puddin inside her body in too long. She had tried to make him go into the back of the private plane, but he wanted to make sure that they weren't bein followed and weren't bein tracked.

"What took you so long anyways?" She snapped as she sat opposite him now with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed and her accent coming out in full force to let him know that she was pissed.

"Do you know how long it took to even find out where you were? You weren't listed on any database. They went old school for you toots, they only had your whereabouts on paper. I killed and ordered a lot of kills just to find the one general who knew something about someone having your location. Shut your mouth of get back over here and kiss me with it." He snapped, his eyes narrowing on her in his own right, and she was still pouting but her trap was clamped up tight.

She watched him work, his eyes going through the windows, and she didn't know what to make of his posture and the way he was checking over his shoulder. He never did that. Eva.

"What's wrong mista J?" She asked, keeping her tone light. She wanted to know what was wrong so she could fix it.

"I told you toots, keep that mouth of yours shut or bring it over to me." He smirked at her, showing her that he didn't want to tell her when others could hear and she just shrugged getting up.

"We have a lot of smooches to make up for Puddin." She whispered, getting up and walking over to him. He leaned back and watched her straddle his lap, her hands coming up and smoothing over his cheeks. "I missed you. I thought you left me all alone in the world." She whispered and he moved his hands from the back of the lounger to around her hips, massaging her ass and making her sit on his lap more comfortable for them both.

"Like I said baby, it was going to be just you and me. I needed a little patch up and then I went looking for you again, checking the last place you were locked up." He grabbed her chin and brought her lips back down to his. "I don't want you in another cage unless I get to watch you inside it." He squeezed her harder and she nodded.

"Where are you staying in Gotham now?" She asked and he smiled.

"I didn't move baby. I was also waiting to see if you would be able to break out. But seeing how you were kept, I guess you had tried." He massaged her ass again, making her giggle and she nodded. "How many times?"

"17. 10 before they moved me in there, 6 more before they added electrodes to my bars." She giggled and he narrowed his eyes. "You should see what I did to all the stupid newbies." She cackled then and leaned back.

"Tell me toots, I wanna know it all." He urged and she giggled.

"Well, the first one was when I first got there, I pretended to cry and say I needed my meds before I turn back into Harleen… that idiot was shouting down the halls and opened my gate before I could wipe another fake tear." She smiled and he licked his lips and nodded. "I broke his clavicle, his jaw, and was going for his neck when another guy ran in. I got him on his knees and twisted his neck, I got down the corridor and then 7 guys ere on me at once. I got a couple more broken noses but after that they needed to make all the new guys read my file to show that I don't take meds." She giggled again and Joker smirked.

"My girl might need meds, but you baby, you're perfect without them." He leaned in, kissing her neck and he bit down where his collar should be. "They took my name from your neck." He growled out and she nodded and whimpered.

"They had to sedate me for days when I was still at Arkham. I would not stop until I got it back. Then they said they melted it and if I didn't shut it I would get my own Hannibal mask." She blinked and sighed.

"I will get you a hundred more." He promised when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't need a hundred Puddin, just 3, a back up, and a back up for my back up. I never plan on being taken again, it'll be over my dead body." She pushed his chest to puncuate it and he narrowed his eyes.

"I can always get you out of a place baby, I can't bring you back from death." He reached up, smoothing over her chin and then reaching up to her hair that looked like she had started to style it in new ways. "You will not die before I do. And if you do it will be because I pulled the trigger. Do you understand?" He asked grabbing her neck and pulling her face to his and she nodded and kept eye contact.

"What did you do to that guard to get him to give me a phone?" She asked and he smirked.

"Huge gambling debt. Frost will take care of him and get the money back. Looks like we have a new gambling ring outside of Gotham as well." He told her and she bounced her eyebrows.

"Always workin huh Jay?" She asked and leaned back before playing with the guard outfit he was still wearing.

"I was working to find you, and some money came into play. I knew that it would take money to get you out, therefore, I got it and used it." He told her and she nodded. "However, that grape soda and bearskin rug will come in handy now that we are headed home." He leaned in, kissing her neck again, giving her hickeys and love bites that will be purple and present for hours. She might not have his collar on now, but this was the next best thing.

"Puddin, you keep that up I am going to cum all over your lap." She whimpered out as he moved to the other side of her neck.

"Then cum. I missed your little sounds." He told her and moved one hand to her pants, getting a small pocket knife from his sleeve, he cut them open, just enough for his three fingers to go in if he needed that many. He realized she didn't have any panties on, and usually that was the best part, but keeping her covered with an open piolet door was what they needed. He felt how slick she was, humming on her neck only made her yip as he found her clit, like riding a bike.

He hummed again as he pushed and started to circle it for her. "Daddy, I'm already so close." She whispered and moved her head down to whisper into his ear.

"Did you play with yourself in that cage Harley? Or were you daddy's good girl?" He asked and she started to take deep breaths. She was really close. Making herself hold off because he hadn't given her permission. "What was it Harley? Did you touch Daddy's Clit and Slit?" He moved a finger into her pussy, touching her inner walls and making her gasp and shake her head.

"I didn't. I was good. I knew you would hate it. I knew you wouldn't want me to." She all but chanted she didn't over and over and he leaned in and kissed her cheek, moving towards her ear.

"Such a good little girl, you can cum." He whispered and pulled back to see her face. She was thrusting her chest towards him, usually he would clamp down on a nipple, but she couldn't be bare so he just watched her fall apart on his lap, in his plane, for the first time in almost a year. She giggled as her high disappeared and she rolled her head forward and her eyes landed on him.

"I really want to get on my knees and help you mista J."

"Wait for the drive home in Gotham. We'll have the car to ourselves." He told her and she nodded. "Sit beside me sugar, I might just fuck you but we need the piolets to land the plane so I won't be able to shoot them." He winked at her and she nodded and moved beside him, keeping her legs locked together so no one will be able to see her pussy. His hand was set on her top knee, tensing every time something was said, or turbulence was met.

Harley had taken her hands and started to play with his hair, just massaging his scalp like he used to love when his insomnia had been working over time. The next two hours flew by. Harley bounced out of the plane, loving the fresh air and Jay was right behind her, arms going around her bare stomach and pulling her along.

"It feels so good to be home puddin." She looked at him and she smiled wider when she saw the light in his eyes. He was just as happy to have her home as she was.

"I do have one thing for you baby cakes. We're going to a party tonight. Celebrate the Queens return." He moved towards his car, opening the back and showing off the outfits he had someone buy her just the other day. "Pick one." He encouraged and she squealed and started to look through them.

"Which one do you like best mista Jay? I wanna look best for you." She held two up and he looked at them and looked into her eyes.

"You always look yummy in red doll face." He commented and she tossed the blue away before holding the red dress tight to her chest. She reached back in and grabbed black spike stilettoes.

She squealed and looked around before looking at him. "Where should I change puddin?" She asked and he smirked.

"In the car. Get in." He nodded to her side and she jogged right over as he shut the trunk and moved to get in himself. The keys were in the ignition and he started it as soon as she started to undress he watched her instead of the road. He watched her shimmy out of the ugly rags they gave her to wear and slip into the elegant sexy dress. Out went the Harley Quinn of the ridiculous Suicide Squad, and back was Harley Quinn Queen to Joker's empire.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the club together, everyone turned, stopped talking and watched the King and Queen of Gotham walk into the VIP section. Some of the girls Harley had been nice to before were smiling wide and waving at her, but she just focused on where her Joker was taking her. He had two thrones set up looking out over the club. There was clapping from most of the henchmen and some of the working dancers, and she felt like it was old times.

Het set her in her chair of red velvet and he took his place on the black and he nodded to a couple people and a banner waved from side to side, balloons and streamers were set free making her squeal and stand up to look at it all fall down. There were clapping and cheering and she watched the people below start to party.

"Oh Jay it's wonderful." She turned to him and he smiled at her from his huge chair. She walked closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to straddle but he pulled her sideways onto his lap.

"I hoped you would like it baby. Been waiting to put this plan into motion the minute I knew where you were." He kissed her neck, nipping it harshly making her moan and gasp.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered and he got to her chest and gave a long lick making her giggle.

"Time to dance baby." He told her and she nodded. "I got you a new space." He nodded to the left and she tipped her head upside down to see it before getting up in a flash and running to it. Joker watched her get into the glass cage and start to move as it moved out above the dancefloor. He could watch her dance for hours, and the bulletproof glass she was in protected her from everything and anyone who would try and get to her.

The music was something she used to love to dance to, shaking every part of her body, every now and then she stopped to make sure he was watching her. And he loved every minute of watching her. No one disturbed him tonight. If they did they would get a warning shot and be in the hospital for a while until he would be seeing people for business for as long as he could help it.

5 hours of letting his Harley have her fun dancing and teasing and he was ready to take her home and make sure she wouldn't even think about dancing for another week since she won't even be able to walk straight. He stood and she looked over immediately as she stopped dancing and just swayed. Rocking her hips back and forth and he waved to the man to pull her in. She smiled at him and kept eye contact as he moved to meet her.

She was docked and he pulled open her door and helped her out, she was panting and smiling from ear to ear. "Did you like the show?" She asked and he nodded, licking his lips and leaning down to her level.

"You know pumpkin pie... I think it's time you see what has been going on at home." He whispered as he wrapped one arm around her and she giggled.

"You tryna take me home and use me for pleasure?" She giggled as they started to walk down the grand staircase.

"Right after this." He moved to get her a champagne glass and he heard the music shut off. "To my Queen, may she stay with me always, may she kill for fun and torture to please. To my Harley." The people around them clapped and Harley smiled sweetly at him before taking a sip with him. He wrapped her in his arms as they left and drove like a manic all the way home.

He pulled up to the place they've been hiding out for almost two years and he ran around to open her door, holding out his hand for her and she giggled and moved forward, bringing him along to their front door. The warehouse had been completely trashed when they got there, and now the upstairs was renovated with two walk in closets and a huge bathroom for them to share. The first floor had a small kitchen where the people that worked there used to have a staff lounge, and everywhere else was supplies and beds for the henchmen, there was a couple couches and a workout space, and just anything a giant mansion would have but just all laid out in one place.

She missed it so much.

"Come here a minute." He pulled her into the living area and twirled her around and she stood there, biting her lip and watching him disappear behind a couple of boxes before music was channeled through new speakers in the entire space.

It was slow music, and when he came back out he was in his tux and walking towards her with determination. "You got all dressed up for me?" She repeated her line from the last time she saw him in that black and white outfit.

"You are worth it." He grabbed her waist, making her work her hips against his as they started to sway. "I have missed you so much pumpkin." He whispered into her ear and she sighed and leaned against him.

"I missed you too. I wanted to die when I thought you had." She told him and his hold tightened to almost painful. "I never want to be apart from you again." She murmured and he kissed her neck.

"You're going to be mine in everyway from now on baby." He whispered to her, licking and nipping at her neck before pulling away and keeping her left hand in his and he slipped a diamond on her finger.

"Oh Puddin!" She gasped and looked at it. She looked at it, for too long because Joker grabbed her chin, pulling her eyes back to his. She smiled slowly, moving her hands around his neck and pulling him down to let him take control of the kiss. He lifted her, making her legs move around his waist with a quick slap to her thighs. He moved her around the couch, going up to the bedroom like he had done so many times before, taking her hands from his shoulders and pushing them into his green hair only moved to push him to go faster.

He tossed her down on the bed, making her jump and she giggled and pulled her left hand back up to her face. "Whadda ya say baby? Marry me?" He asked grabbing her ankles and pulling her to the edge and she giggled.

"Would never think bout marrying any other man." She sat up on her elbows and licked her lips. "I've been waiting for you to ask me since I fell into that acid for ya." She laughed again and this time she bit her lip.

"You need a ring, I just needed you with me." He told her and reached down, parting her legs before dropping to his knees. "And now I need you to cum." Harley knew something was a little off, Joker never cared about marrying her, and he never was this nice. He always said something a little mean, and he usually always was rougher in bed.

Joker raked his hands down her thighs, giving her the pain she craved. His lips kissed up the red lines and met in the middle making her tremble. He smirked against her pussy, not touching her at all. Getting her aggravated until her hands were back in his hair, her hips came up, and his mouth was on her clit giving her some friction. She moaned and worked her hips again, but she groaned in frustration. "Puddin' please no teasing. I need you inside me." She started to beg and Joker laughed against her pussy before giving her a long lick from bottom to top. Her legs automatically started to tremble.

Harley knew she was still sensitive from all the dancing and anticipation. Not to mention the wait.

She felt the pressure rising and rising until he stopped. Sitting back and laughing at her. "I want inside this little nectar hole before you gush." He stood, taking his clothes off slowly, refusing to let her touch herself and him. She laid on the bed, ankles as far apart as they could, hips angled up and her pussy on full display for him. He started to go slower as he tossed the dress shirt off and worked at his belt.

"Mista J, please hurry. It's been too long." She moaned out and he smirked at her.

"Oh I know how long it's been baby. And the more you beg the faster I might be naked." He paused in his movements, making her eyes shine a bit and her whimper come out.

"Pretty pretty pretty please. Please puddin, I miss you." She begged and he laughed before shoving everything down his legs making a show of kicking them away from the bed as well. "Yes!" She giggled and watched as he grabbed her ankles, pulling them up to his shoulders and then pushing them towards her. The pull in her legs and the feeling of him sliding into her core was the slight pinch of pain she needed to finally orgasm from his earlier ministrations.

"You didn't ask for permission." He pulled back from her climaxing walls and dove in hard, slapping skin on skin as she continued to orgasm since everything he was doing was only heightening her pleasure.

"I'm sorry Daddy, you just feel so good inside me again." She whimpered out as he stopped when she finally came down from her high.

"Well Harley, get what bad little girls who cum before they're allowed get to do?" He asked her and she blinked.

"I don't know. What will daddy have me do?"

"Cum until it hurts." He laughed and worked his hand down her body, getting to the junction between her legs, and playing with her clit. Working it until she had over 5 orgasms in a row, her begging for him to move and saying she couldn't take any more. Joker laughed again, he loved having her here again. He loved watching her face as she screamed pleasure and loved feeling her cunt convulsing around his cock again.

He would never have enough. And he would never be without her again.

Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley felt the hands on her body and opened her eyes, turning to fight off the man that thought he could touch her only to feel a hand on her neck, the rings on the hand so familiar and she started to sob and stopped fighting right away, making the hand relax a bit. "J." Harley whispered and grabbed his hand. His touch stopped restraining her, and moved to pull her into a sitting position.

"Want to tell me why you just fought me from touching my girl?" Joker asked her and she just gulped and curled her hand on his and rubbed against the rings.

"I forgot. I thought it was someone else..." Harley stopped talking and moved to scratch her legs up and chest and she started to move to the shower when Joker stopped her. The lines and slight bloody marks were trailing down her legs now and he didn't like her being scared.

"Stop moving!" He shouted and she shook my head.

"I need to get clean." Harley told him and moved to get her arms from his hold but he wasn't letting go. "I need to-"

"You are mine Harley! You are as dirty as I made you last night and no other bastard will touch you again. Not even a brush on your shoulder." He said as he touched it and pulled her back to the bed. "Lay down." He told her and she just did as he ordered. "You feel these sheets against your skin?" He rubbed the silk against her leg and she nodded. "You feel my hand against your skin?" He ripped the sheets away and moved his hands on her ankles, pulling her to the side and making her stretch out on the bed.

"Mista J...I didn't mean to fight ya-" He shushed her quickly. Somewhat understanding in his now chaotic mind what else must have happened to her. He was going to get those men from her little friends out, and bomb Belle Reve to the ground. He was going to tie up the guards, take their balls and let them bleed out. He wanted to strap them all down and pour ice on them until their balls were actually blue. He wanted to- "J?" Her hands cupping his cheeks his eyes refocused on her. "Don't hate me." She begged and his lips curled at the accusation.

"I do not hate you toots. But I am going to kill every single guard in that place." He told her and she just blinked and smiled slowly at him. "You're going to have a front row seat when I find a way to kill each of them. We'll even let your friends out so they can watch too." He leaned down and kissed her, nice and slow too.

Her legs moved around his waist and drew him in closer, her hands going into his hair and scraping his scalp just the way he liked it. He moved them both back under the covers. Laying his head on her chest and making her continue with her fingers in his hair.

Harley let him fall asleep on her chest. He must have woken her up so she could put him to sleep. She stayed awake until the early morning and then moved away from him just slightly.

Harley kisses his hand as she moved it from around her waist as she sat up. She could hear his stomach rumbling just lightly. He would need food as soon as he woke up.

And she couldn't wait to make him something. She's missed making him meals. She's missed being summoned and she missed how he sought her out when he was hungry for more than food.

She padded to her side of the closet, saw some things she had never got the chance to wear and simply went for something he loved seeing her in. Something green.

She slipped on a bright green shirt that landed on her thighs and relaxed as she walked slowly towards the door. She made no noise as she went downstairs and opened the fridge. She saw Eggs coffee grounds and lots of old take out bins.

"Men." She muttered and started to clean it out as well. She knew this entire place would need a good scrub. She got a pan clean and dried and set it on the flame before she started cracking eggs.

She stirred and was moving them onto a plate when she heard a loud angry scream before doors were being slammed and then men were rushing in and he was screaming.

"Where is she?" Harley walked out of the kitchen to see Joker in Frost's face and his eyes went to her form before nodding to her for Joker to look. "Out! Everyone!" He kept his eyes on her and everyone else dispersed through any door but the kitchen.

"I was just makin breakfast like I used to." She told him as he came closer and he grabbed her hair and pulled her back into a heated kiss.

"Do you know how many time I've had a dream about you coming back only to wake up without you in my bed?" He asked pulling harder as of that would make her understand better.

"I'm Sorry Puddin. I was going to be quick. It's almost all done." Joker let her pull her head back down, letting her touch his face as she smoothed him down and then she started to back up into the kitchen.

He smelled her eggs and her strong coffee that no one had been able to get right when she was gone and growled before lifting her onto the counter.

"You don't leave our bed until I'm awake or you tell me where you're going. Even if it's the attached bathroom." She knew his worst fear was now waking up and this all being a dream. They both needed to get back to normal.

"Yes daddy." She heard his stomach now and she smiled. "You can only eat eggs, everything else in that fridge was rotting so I'll need someone to go shopping for lunch and I'll make your favorite for dinner." She leaned in and kissed his jaw, down his neck and then back up before letting him pull away to eat.

He scarfed down the food, inhaled the perfect coffee and then walked over to her. "What do you want to do today baby?"

"You don't have work?" She asked with big eyes and a hopeful smile and he smirked.

"Gotham is mine and if I take the next 5 days off to screw you into the mattress over and over that's what's going to be done." He moved between her legs, hands on them and squeezing hard and pulling them around his waist.

"I missed you daddy." She squeaked as he slapped her ass and picked her up. She moved her face in, giggling as she licked up and down his neck, nibbling got her squeezes and sucking got her a groan.

He got them back to their room as fast as he could and tossed her down. She laid there, pulling her knees up and letting them open on their own. He paused and she tilted her head before sitting up.

"What Puddin?" She asked softly and he sat down.

"What happened to the baby?" He asked keeping his eyes off of her and focusing on the door he hadn't opened since she'd been taken.

"I'm not even sure. I was getting sedated too much, I remember a doc comin in and saying that I was pregnant and that I needed to be taken care of. Then I remember going to sleep with lights above me and then when I was at Belle Reve I never got bigger." She touched her belly, wishing that it had grown big. She wanted that baby, and after some sweet talkin even Jay wanted the baby.

"So it happened at Arkham?" He rubbed his hands together, and then rubbed his chin. "How you feel about gettin some payback tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect Puddin." She kisses his shoulder and he turned and pulled her into his lap, still looking at the door and she looked now too.

"Then we can try for another." He turned with her and dropped her on the bed before leaning over her and dipping down and giving her soft kisses.

"Seems like you wanna try right now." Harley giggles and ran her fingers through his hair scraping it slightly to give him an edge of pain.


End file.
